kopi di malam hari
by tarandayo
Summary: terkadang, kebebalan gakushuu membuat rio dongkol. [gakushuu/rio]


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

.

Cast: **Pasutri!Gakushuu &Rio **(super crack pairing)

.

Warning: belum diperiksa secara teliti, jadi seandainya ada typo/grammatical error/semacamnya, monggo kasih tau ehe ;;)

.

.

Malam sudah larut; jarum pendek siap menyapa angka dua belas, namun Gakushuu masih tenggelam dalam dunia berisi pulau berkas serta lautan kalimat bernada resmi yang tercetak di lembaran dokumen. Terus bekerja tanpa henti, membalikkan punggung pada hal bernama istirahat ataupun rileksasi. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengatakan bahwa Gakushuu memaksakan diri, namun di sisi lain juga tidak bisa menentang, mengingat posisi pria itu sebagai direktur perusahaan yang otomatis membuatnya jauh dari kata berleha-leha.

"Belum mau istirahat?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu lepas lagi dari mulut Rio, setelah satu jilid novel Sherlock Holmes mengalihkan atensinya barang sesaat. Ah, Gakushuu tidak tahu kalau di tengah kegiatan menyimak deskripsi Watson tentang keeksentrikan sang detektif pecandu kokain, Rio meliriknya beberapa kali.

"Masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan," dan lagi-lagi jawaban klise itu, yang diucapkan Gakushuu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan kalimat yang tertera pada lembaran kertas.

"Terus-terusan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja hingga larut malam bisa mengacaukan mekanisme tubuhmu, tahu," ucap Rio dengan nada menceramahi.

Gakushuu menghela napas sembari mengerling heran. "Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan? Kulihat kau menghabiskan malam dengan membaca lusinan novel sedari tadi."

Rio membalik halaman. "Membaca membuat otak rileks, oke?"

Alis terangkat. "Oh, novel berat versi bahasa inggris untuk rileksasi? Menarik sekali. Istriku memang unik."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada sambil lalu, namun tetap tertangkap oleh telinga Rio. Walau wanita berambut pirang itu duduk jauh di seberang ruangan sana, tetap saja kondisi perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerja itu sedang sunyi, sehingga jenis suara apapun dapat dipantulkan dengan mudah oleh dinding yang nyaris semua sisinya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tua itu.

Rio tertawa kecil. "Mau kupijat?" tawarnya kemudian, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah menyerah untuk menyuruh Gakushuu beristirahat.

"Hm, daripada itu..., aku ingin segelas kopi." Sepasang bola mata violet bergulir ke mug hitam di atas meja—yang isinya tinggal ampas hitam.

Rio lantas melayangkan tatapan sangsi dan menggerutu, "Duh, segelas kopi lagi? Lambungmu bisa membusuk."

Mengangkat bahu, Gakushuu membalas, "Mau bagaimana lagi, laporan tidak akan selesai dengan baik bila diselesaikan dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk."

"Tuh, lihat!" seru Rio sambil menunjuk pria yang duduk di seberang ruangan sana. "Kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau mengantuk. Nah, yang kaubutuhkan adalah tidur, bukan segelas kopi, Ga-ku-shuu."

"Dokumen-dokumen ini tidak akan menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri, Ri-o."

Malas berdebat lebih panjang, Rio pun beranjak. Wanita itu berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu dan berkata, "Mungkin aku harus memasukkan obat bius ke dalam kopinya," sebelum punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Gakushuu sedikit bergidik kala mendengarnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rio kembali membawa nampan berisi segelas kopi dan sepiring camilan.

"Kau tidak memasukkan obat bius ke dalamnya, bukan?" tanya Gakushuu dengan tatapan menyelidik saat Rio meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja.

"Untuk sekarang belum." Rio menggeleng dramatis. "Ingatkan aku untuk membeli obat bius di apotek. Ah, atau kloroform!"

Gakushuu tertawa kecil, lalu sejurus kemudian, liurnya terbit ketika aroma kopi memasuki indera penciumannya. Ah, Gakushuu bertaruh, walau kopi itu ditaburi sianida pun, ia tetap akan tergiur untuk meminumnya. Terpujilah Rio dan kepiawaiannya dalam meracik kopi, sehingga Asano Gakushuu bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa kopi buatannya lebih enak dari yang dijual kedai-kedai mewah; lebih membuat kecanduan dari segelas frappucino di Italian Café yang pernah ia kunjungi (well, terdengar hiperbolis, namun begitulah kenyataannya).

Gakushuu menghirup aroma kopi dalam-dalam, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah lega.

Rio menarik kursi dan meletakkannya di samping meja kerja Gakushuu, kemudian duduk memainkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Gakushuu membiarkannya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, lihat!" seru Rio sembari menyodorkan layar ponsel ke Gakushuu. "Terlalu sering mengonsumsi kopi dapat menyebabkan—"

"Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi begitu peduli dengan masalah kesehatan semacam itu?" sela Gakushuu kesal. "Kau mau beralih profesi menjadi dokter? Kalau memang begitu, aku akan mengurus surat pengunduran dirimu, lalu membiayaimu kuliah kedokteran di luar negeri."

Rio mengerucutkan bibir. "Huh, aku tidur duluan deh." Wanita itu kemudian beranjak dari kursi. "Sana, menikah dengan dokumen pekerjaan sekalian."

Si pemilik rambut pirang hendak melangkah pergi, namun Gakushuu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau marah?" tanyanya tanpa bergerak dari tempat duduk."

"Entahlah." Rio mengangkat bahu.

Oh, ada nada merajuk disana.

Gakushuu berpikir sejenak, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia berdiri dan menarik lengan Rio, meminimalisir jarak antara tubuh mereka.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menggendong tubuh langsing milik Rio, membawa keduanya dalam posisi _bridal style_.

Rambut pirang panjang menjuntai, sepasang mata biru membelalak. "E-eh?! A-apa yang kaulakukan?!" Rio tergagap dan wajahnya memerah, terkejut atas tindakan Gakushuu.

Gakushuu menyeringai. "Aku tahu cara yang tepat untuk membuatku tetap terjaga, tanpa segelas kopi."

Kemudian, koridor yang awalnya sunyi seketika berisik oleh derap langkah Gakushuu serta protesan Rio yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Seringai jahil masih menempel di wajah Gakushuu. _Well_ , Rio hanya memprotes—tanpa melancarkan serangan non-verbal seperti meninju atau menendang. Itu artinya wanita itu tidak keberatan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di ruangan lain.

"Kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Rio.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gakushuu, "tunggu apa lagi?"

"Oke. Aku matikan lampu dulu, ya."

"Oi—lampunya jangan dimatikan! Nanti ruangannya gelap."

"Justru lebih seru kalau gelap-gelap."

"Bodoh—kaumau matamu rusak!?" sergah Gakushuu. " **Menurut penelitian ilmiah, terkena paparan cahaya dari barang elektronik seperti laptop atau televisi dalam ruangan berkondisi gelap dapat menurunkan ketajaman indra penglihatan**."

"Oke, oke," Rio memutar mata, " **ya sudah, cepat nyalakan** _ **playstasion**_ **-nya**. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu dalam _game_ Tekken ini."

Gakushuu yang sedang mengambil sepasang _joystick_ dari dalam laci lantas menyeringai. "Heh. Butuh waktu seribu tahun untuk itu."

Pasangan suami-istri itu kemudian bermain _game_ (dalam artian literal, bukan kiasan) semalaman.

.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Gakushuu-kun?)

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

(a/n)

NIATNYA MAU BIKIN FLUFF BENERAN LHO TAPI KOK MALAH GINI JADINYA AHAHAHA  
Ide awal dari "kopi" dan awalnya bingung mau pake siapa, tapi setelah direnungi(?), "suami yang kelewat sibuk bekerja" itu pas banget sama bang gakuchuu deh /dor/  
Terus apaan itu ending-nya duh lalala pusing pala berbi orz (author konslet)

Ehm.

O iya, buat yang nanya apakah fic Oranye ada lanjutannya, gini, aku berniat membuat itu sebagai kumpulan oneshoot yang akan di-update kalau memang ada idenya hehe :D

Thanks for reading, reviews are loved!

Salam,  
Mieko


End file.
